mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Petra
Petra is a young scientist working in Portia's Research Center alongside Merlin. Petra is fascinated by technology from the Old World, often trying to extract data from old Data Discs and restoring shattered relics. By using this technology, she wants to see if she can bring telesis to society. When she is not working, she usually reads a book under the Wishing Tree in Central Plaza. Biography Originally from Ethea, Petra has been traveling all over the known world. For someone so young, she's seen and learned more than most people do in a life time. Petra has only one goal, which is to study relics left over from the past and see if they can bring telesis to society. She eventually came to Portia to study under Merlin and be closer to the Peripheries, hoping to find computer AIs from the past. Background Petra was born on Winter of Day 11 in Ethea. Petra had traveled all over the world and learned a significant amount about the Old World technology. Having the goal of studying relics from the Old World, she came to Portia to study under Merlin to be closer to the Peripheries and hoping to find computer AIs from the past. Working in Portia, Petra likes to research old Data Discs to discover forgotten blueprints. Petra typically disapproves the teachings of the Church, seeing as she wants to use technology to better the world. However, she does agree to destroying dangerous technology after witnessing one of the technology blast a hole on the wall at Vega 5, although she still wants to study it first. Social Chat Spar Petra is eligible for sparring. RPS Petra is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 4.0.82558. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes sour *Dislikes stewed/salty *Dislikes salad Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I can't stand eating uncooked vegetables, so no salads for me." ;Ask about work *(What is it like working with Merlin?) **"People in the Old World did something called "science," where they would have a theory, then test it out to prove or disprove it, thus gaining knowledge. We're not really do too much science now, we're more like archaeologists learning about things history forgot. I want to do "science." *(What is it like working at the Research Center?) **"I get to be in constant contact with some of the most advanced relics from the Old World. There's a feeling of aw and terror at the same time, you know what I mean?" ***(What was the most awe inspiring relic you've seen?) ****"I saw a crystal globe once that could make it snow inside, with a projected picture of a couple. That was awe inspiring." ***(What was the most terrifying relic you've seen?) ****"I saw a weapon once that tore a hole in the wall when I was at Vega 5. After that, I actually agreed with the Church's position on destroying the dangerous relics... but I still want to study them first." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I do travel a lot, but I don't really sight see too much. I'm mostly looking at all the interesting relics that people unearth. Vega 5 was very interesting! That whole city was carved from a relic." ;Compliment *(You're doing good work at the Research Center!) **"I'm glad we're advancing human society bit by bit. *(You seem very smart!) **"Thanks, I'm just a good ol' bookworm." Romance Petra is one of many bachelorettes to marry. The player may confess to her upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Girlfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Petra, she has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. Research Petra's unique trait is the ability to extract data from Data Discs. After discovering a Data Disc and taking it to Petra, Petra can examine the data from the Data Disc and provide a new blueprint for the player's workshop. Petra needs a number of Data Disc per blueprint in order to extract new blueprints. Research Notes After collecting all the blueprints available from Petra, she will begin trading Research Notes to the player for 10 Data Discs apiece. As of Alpha 4.0, these Research Notes do not serve any function, as they are currently a work in progress. Mission Schedule Petra typically remains in the Research Center throughout the day. Near evening time, she exits the Research Center to do other activities, such as shopping at Martha's Bakery or reading a book under the tree in Central Plaza. Some nights she can be seen at the cemetery's entrance, walking around a stone pillar for hours. Dialogue Gallery Petra.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes